The Hidden Truth
by HoshiChiko
Summary: While leaving the shrine, Kagome falls and hits her head. When she wakes up, she is told she had fallen asleep and stayed asleep for three days. When she asks about InuYasha, her mom tells her it was a dream.
1. Prologue

InuYasha held Kagome close and whispered, "I never want to let you go."

Kagome moved closer to InuYasha and laid her head on his chest. She tried holding her tears back. She wrapped her arms around InuYasha and linked her hands together against his back. "I never want to go."

InuYasha rested his cheek against the top of Kagome's head. "Kagome, if you don't want to go, then stay here."

Kagome moved closer. "I – I can't. I'm sorry."

"Please, stay."

"I told you, InuYasha, I can't."

"Then don't forget me," InuYasha said.

"I never will," Kagome said.

Kagome moved away from InuYasha. She looked into his golden eyes. _Don't cry,_ She silently told herself. _Before I leave, I want one kiss from InuYasha. But I don't know if he feels that way, also._

"Kagome…"

"Yes?" Kagome said.

"I…"

_I'm not going to wait for him to say it,_ Kagome thought.

Kagome pressed her lips against InuYasha's and kissed him. Though it would've made her happy any other day, it made her cry. She didn't want to leave InuYasha, but she knew she had to.

InuYasha moved his hands up to Kagome's face and wiped her tears away.

_Stop crying, Kagome,_ Kagome silently told herself, moving off InuYasha.

"Kagome, please don't go," InuYasha tried begging again.

"I have to go home, I already told you that. I'm sorry, InuYasha."

InuYasha stayed silent as Kagome pulled the rosary off. "InuYasha, I can trust you with the jewel, right? You'll become a human, not a demon, right?"

InuYasha nodded. "Yes, I'll become a human."

Kagome smiled through the tears as she put the jewel into InuYasha's hands. "I'm really sorry I have to do this," Kagome said.

"Can I at least come with you?" InuYasha asked.

"No. I have to go alone."

"Kagome…"

Kagome gave InuYasha a last quick hug. Then, she jumped down the well.

Kagome pulled herself up the walls of stone in the well, and then pulled herself over it. She sat over the edge and looked in. The well began to grow dull and plants began to grow inside of it.

Kagome jumped inside and looked up. She was still in her own time. She knew that since the jewel was gone, there was now way to go back to the feudal era. It was all over.

Kagome climbed her way up the well using the plants. This time, when she got over the edge, she actually went to the doors of the shrine. She looked back at the well a last time and sighed. There was nothing she could do now.

As Kagome walked out of the shrine, her mind was full. She was thinking of how easy her life would be and how much she would miss InuYasha. She didn't watch her step and she fell. Blackness surrounded Kagome and she passed out.


	2. Naraku's Defeating Kagome's Memory

Kagome woke up, seeing her mom and her doctor looking at her. "What happened?" Kagome asked.

"Three days ago you fell down the well and Sota came for help. You were knocked out so we brought you here."

"What about…InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"Who?" Kagome's mom asked.

"InuYasha – the boy with dog-ears? He always came to drag me over to the feudal era."

"No…" Kagome's mom said.

"Oh, you have to remember him! I used to make food for him and take it to the feudal era! I used to miss school a lot and grandpa would make up fake sicknesses to get me out!"

"No, I don't remember. It must've been a dream."

"It wasn't a dream!" Kagome insisted. _Or – at least – it felt real._

"Kagome, there is no InuYasha and you have never traveled to another time period using the well."

"I…guess not…" Kagome said. Kagome couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. She had fallen in love with someone fake. She had to get over him – soon.

"You really can't remember?" Kagome asked. She wanted to make sure again.

"Yes. InuYasha must've been someone in a dream. I've never met a boy with dog ears."

Kagome sighed. "Are you taking me home?" She asked.

"Yeah," Ms. Higurashi said.

At home, Kagome was told to rest a bit. Through her door, she could hear her mom say, "Sota, Kagome's going to sleep."

Kagome felt tired. She wondered why. If she had slept three days straight, wouldn't she have been rested?

Kagome shut her eyes and turned over. She could see images of InuYasha patches against her eyes. She could see the fox-demon, the cat-demon, the monk, and the demon exterminator. Shippo, Kirara, Miroku, Sango.

But Kagome's mind wasn't set on paying attention to them. Her attention was set on InuYasha and herself. And Naraku.

Kagome was on InuYasha's back and they were about to fight with Naraku. This time he swore on no running, but Kagome doubted it. This time, everyone had prepared a bit better.

InuYasha had Tessaiga sharpened and he trained a bit. Kagome had about five of Kikyo's arrows. Sango had purchased a few new weapons. Miroku had more reliable seals. Shippo had practiced his fox magic. Kirara had sharper fangs. Everything was set.

Sango threw her Hiraikotsu and it hit Naraku, but had bounced off and come back to her. "Damn!" She quietly said.

Miroku threw a seal, which had dissolved fairly fast. "Shit, these don't work!" He said.

"Shippo," Kagome whispered. "Transform into that balloon thing and take me directly above Naraku."

Shippo hesitantly nodded. Kagome whispered where she was going in Sango and InuYasha's ears. She wanted to slip away from Naraku unnoticed. So, she told Sango to run the opposite direction from where they were standing. Sango nodded and did as told.

InuYasha struck Naraku with his sword. Naraku put up a barrier. Kagome watched Sango and waited for her attack.

Sango threw her Hiraikotsu again and Naraku turned to face her.

Kagome slipped off InuYasha. She carried Shippo and quietly ran until the trees hid her. She waited for InuYasha and Sango to attack at the same time. When that was done, Shippo transformed and carried Kagome into the air.

Naraku was so busy launching attacks and Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha that he had not noticed Kagome was directly above him. Or, at least, that was what they thought.

Kagome set her arrow on her bow and pointed directly down.

Naraku sent something flying up at Kagome and Kagome shot it. It was purified and dissolved fast.

Kagome set another arrow on her bow and shot it. It bounced off Naraku's barrier.

Kagome nodded her head in a certain way and set a third arrow on her bow. In the shadow of her third arrow was her fourth – Kikyo's arrow.

Kagome shot both arrows while InuYasha used Wind Scar and Sango threw her Hiraikotsu, along with a few ninja stars.

Kikyo's arrow broke the barrier, while all three attacks hit Naraku. He was wounded, but not near death. Kagome shot two more of Kikyo's arrows and they hit Naraku at the same time. She set the fourth, and while she shot it, she jumped down from Shippo and after the arrow.

"Kagome," Everyone gasped. "Why are you following the arrow?"

Kagome was falling so fast she didn't have time to explain. This was going to be the only way to get to Naraku's heart.

Kagome knew Naraku wouldn't chance getting hit by Kikyo's arrow again. She knew he'd take it to where he was staying and shoot it at that one brat. She knew Kana and Kagura. If it had taken them there, they'd also have that baby – Naraku's heart.

Kagome had predicted right. Naraku had taken Kagome and the arrow both and shot them at the kid.

Kagome lifted her head up and looked around. She could hear Kagura silently celebrating and Naraku swearing. Kagome looked around until she saw Kana. Kana was holding Naraku's heart – the baby.

Kagome shot her arrow at it. It hit him.

Naraku dissolved. Naraku, having possession of Kagura and Kana's heart, began to die. Sine Naraku had Kana and Kagura's heart, they both died.

Kagome smiled. Before Naraku completely disappeared, the jewel dropped to the floor, missing one shard. Kagome bent down and picked it up.

Naraku didn't completely die. Part of him was still trying to get away.

"This is for InuYasha and Kikyo," Kagome said.

"No," Kagome could quietly hear Naraku say.

"Yes," Kagome said in answer. She set Kikyo's last arrow on the bow and shot it. It hit Naraku and he completely disappeared.

Kagome turned around and left. But she didn't know where to go. She didn't know where she was. She stood outside, on the wood out the door. She looked into the trees ahead of her. There was nothing she could do until InuYasha picked up her scent and found her. So, she waited.

Kagome opened her eyes. "Did I fall asleep?" She asked herself. She opened her curtains and looked outside. It was darker than it was before.

"I can't believe it…it's the exact same way I dreamed it while I was knocked out. The _exact_ same way. But why does it feel so real?"

Kagome left her room. She wanted to ask Sota something. Before she came into his room, she heard him saying things. What was he saying?

Kagome put her ear up to the door. She could hear Sota saying, "Wind Scar!"

Kagome gasped. That was an attack InuYasha had. Kagome shook her head. _I must've heard Sota say it before I fell down the well. And I must've turned a phrase of his into InuYasha's attack. Man, I must chill._

Kagome continued past Sota's room. She went down the stairs and went to help her mom set the table.

"Hey, mom," Kagome said.

"Yeah?" Kagome's mom said.

"You want me to help?"

"No. You should be laying down."

"I'm rested enough," Kagome said.

"Then sit and watch TV or something," Kagome's mom said.

"Fine," Kagome said.

She sat on the couch and turned the TV on. _Maybe it all was a dream, _Kagome thought. _Maybe InuYasha isn't real. He's just part of my imagination. But it won't be bad if I still daydream about him, will it? I just wish he were real…_


	3. The Item Under Kagome's Bed

In the days that followed, Kagome couldn't get her mind off InuYasha. He was like her sun. She couldn't live without him. But she couldn't help but wonder what had happened after the fight with Naraku. She knew she couldn't have woken up there because there were small pieces she could remember afterwards. But not enough to help solve the mystery.

"Miss Higurashi, please pay attention," Kagome's teacher said.

"Yes," Kagome quietly said.

Kagome's history teacher kept going on and on, until Kagome heard her name being said, next to the names InuYasha, Shippo, Kirara, Miroku, and Sango.

_No, I must be imagining things,_ Kagome thought. _I want it to be real so bad that I'm hearing my name. I'm going insane!_

"-Who had defeated the demon, Naraku."

Kagome raised her hand. "Sir, did you say _Naraku_?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, what about it?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm not hearing things right today and I wanted to double-check."

_So I'm not hearing things,_ Kagome thought.

Later that day, Kagome went to a library to find a book. She wanted to see if InuYasha had written an autobiography. She wanted to know more about him.

Looking on the shelves, Kagome found a book written by InuYasha. She didn't have time to read it, and she didn't want to take it home, so she scanned through it.

In the end, the only place she had actually read, it said that InuYasha was still alive. He was still a half-demon. _But this was written last year,_ Kagome thought. _Didn't he use the jewel?_

Kagome shook her head. She put the book back and headed home. But she didn't like the first thing her mom said.

"We're moving in two months!"

Kagome was horrified. She had lived in this house her whole life. She was near the tree she had found InuYasha pinned to. She had spent her whole last-life here. Kikyo had died here. The well was here. _The well,_ Kagome thought.

Later that night, Kagome snuck out. She went into the shrine. She took a deep breath and turned on a flashlight.

Holding her breath, Kagome jumped down the well. Once she hit the bottom, she let her breath out. From all the vines covering the opening of the well, she couldn't tell if she was in the shrine, or in the feudal era.

Grabbing onto the vines, Kagome pulled herself out. She tried keeping her depression down to a minimum as she saw the doors of the shrine. InuYasha wasn't real. When Kagome fell down the well, and she was unconscious, she had only made him up.

Kagome lifted herself out of the well and out the doors. She walked up to her house and opened the front door. Walking up the stairs, Kagome felt foolish to ever believe InuYasha was real.

_But there was an autobiography. But Shippo, Sango, InuYasha, Miroku, and Kirara – they were in my history book…it makes no sense._

Kagome put the pieces together the way her mind was working. _Or I had heard their names in a past history test, or read a past history book. And I dreamed about them. There is no sort of time-travel. There is no way any of this was real. I will put all this behind me and forget about them. They are not real. They're just my imagination…but the autobiography…how was it written last year?_

Kagome fell asleep with her mind trying to puzzle the mystery together. But while she slept, her memory-dream continued. She had been waiting nights and nights, but had never had it come back.

Kagome waited on the balcony of wherever Naraku's heart had been hiding. She continued looking out into the trees, waiting for InuYasha. _What if he never comes?_ Kagome asked herself.

Night came quickly and Kagome leaned over the railing. She doubted InuYasha picked up her scent. How could he? He had no idea how to get here. He had no idea where Kagome was.

The trees began to move. Through them, Kagome could see a small figure. A small kitten, with golden fur. It looked like Kirara. Kagome shook her head. "I must be imagining things."

But when Kagome turned her head, the kitten turned into a huge cat. It was Kirara. Or, at least, an identical demon. Kirara came to where Kagome was standing and let her onto her back.

Kirara took Kagome back to InuYasha and everyone else.

"InuYasha!" Kagome excitedly yelled, running into his arms.

InuYasha blushed like crazy and pushed Kagome off. "What do you think you're doing!" He said, the blushing being replaced with anger. "You can't just go off like that and make us worry about you! I swear, next time, we won't go running after you!"

Kagome's face began to flush red with anger. "SIT!" She yelled and began walking off.

"You shouldn't have said that," Shippo said.

InuYasha picked himself up and hit Shippo over the head. "Shut the fuck up!" He yelled.

Sango began to run after Kagome. But Kagome was so pissed with InuYasha, she didn't even want to talk to him.

"Kagome, please, don't go off again," Sango begged.

"You know what!" Kagome yelled. "I'm sick of InuYasha's bullshit! I'm not going to put up with it anymore!"

Kagome pulled the jewel out of the pocket in her jacket. After being out in the feudal era a lot, she had finally realized it was a good idea to bring a jacket with pockets.

Kagome threw the jewel at Sango, thinking she would catch it. But it hit Sango in the neck, and bounced into her hands.

"Tell InuYasha to take the jewel and shove it up his ass! I don't care anymore! I'm fucking tired of this and he will drive me insane one day! I swear it!"

Sango looked offended, but she could tell by Kagome's expressions that she didn't really care. Sango had also known that she was not trying to offend anyone, she was just pissed.

"Kagome, don't run off, please."

Kagome turned to face herself the opposite of Sango. And though she was pissed, she tried not crying. "The jewel is finished. I have no business being here. There is no point in me staying. InuYasha doesn't care about me right now, and I'm useless.

Kagome ran off before Sango could say anything. But when Kagome was out of sight, Sango said, "But the jewel is still missing one shard…"

Kagome woke up. She hit the button on her alarm and dressed herself. Sota was running through the house, yelling random words as he tried to act real tough. Kagome grabbed a ponytail and put her long black hair up. She stretched and began thinking about her dream. _I was a real jerk to Sango,_ Kagome thought. She would've gone back and apologized if she still had access to the feudal era.

Kagome grabbed her books and her bag. She headed towards the school.

When Kagome got home, she felt a little nauseous. She set her books and her bag next to the front door and threw herself onto the couch.

Kagome's dream had started where it had taken off – the part where she ran back to the well. She hopped over it and came to the modern time. But she had soon found out that she needed InuYasha. And in that time she had decided that she needed to break away from him. She needed to be free.

When Kagome came up and out of the well, she looked very apologetic. She hadn't meant for Sango to tell InuYasha what she had said. Sango may not have, and she may have.

"InuYasha…"

InuYasha tried his hardest not to look away from Kagome and yell, "Feh!" Kagome could tell that it had taken all his strength not to. But then, she saw him finally give up.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I know you went after Naraku to kill him, but I wasn't thinking. I just didn't want everyone thinking…"

"InuYasha, I'm used to it by now," Kagome said. "But I can't be in the feudal era anymore. "I need to stay in modern times."

"But…" InuYasha began to protest.

He sighed and grabbed Kagome. He whispered, "I never want to let you go."

Kagome moved closer to InuYasha and laid her head on his chest. She tried holding her tears back. She wrapped her arms around InuYasha and linked her hands together against his back. "I never want to go."

InuYasha rested his cheek against the top of Kagome's head. "Kagome, if you don't want to go, then stay here."

Kagome moved closer. "I – I can't. I'm sorry."

"Please, stay."

"I told you, InuYasha, I can't."

"Then don't forget me," InuYasha said.

"I never will," Kagome said.

Kagome moved away from InuYasha. She looked into his golden eyes. _Don't cry,_ She silently told herself. _Before I leave, I want one kiss from InuYasha. But I don't know if he feels that way, also._

"Kagome…"

"Yes?" Kagome said.

"I…"

_I'm not going to wait for him to say it,_ Kagome thought.

Kagome pressed her lips against InuYasha's and kissed him. Though it would've made her happy any other day, it made her cry. She didn't want to leave InuYasha, but she knew she had to.

InuYasha moved his hands up to Kagome's face and wiped her tears away.

_Stop crying, Kagome,_ Kagome silently told herself, moving off InuYasha.

"Kagome, please don't go," InuYasha tried begging again.

"I have to go home, I already told you that. I'm sorry, InuYasha."

InuYasha stayed silent as Kagome pulled the rosary off. "InuYasha, I can trust you with the jewel, right? You'll become a human, not a demon, right?"

InuYasha nodded. "Yes, I'll become a human."

Kagome smiled through the tears as she put the jewel into InuYasha's hands. Sango had dropped it in the well and Kagome had found it there. "I'm really sorry I have to do this," Kagome said.

"Can I at least come with you?" InuYasha asked.

"No. I have to go alone."

"Kagome…"

Kagome gave InuYasha a last quick hug. Then, she jumped down the well.

Kagome's eyes flew open. She didn't know the rest, but she felt pretty sure it was real. It was nightfall outside the windows. Kagome yawned and grabbed her stuff, and then she went up into her room.

There was a note on Kagome's door. It was a note to tell Kagome to start putting her stuff in boxes. They were moving earlier than they had assumed.

Kagome rummaged around her room and put small stuff in boxes. Others in trash cans. Things that meant a lot in her childhood. Stuff like Barbie dolls, My Little Ponies, and fake makeup, or some hair accessories made for three year olds. Stuff that she had meant to throw away, but had disappeared somewhere.

But what caught her eye was something that was shining under her bed. Even through the dark, she could see it. She grabbed it and brought it out in the light to get a better look at it.

Kagome gasped as she looked the item over. The one thing that could connect her and InuYasha – a jewel shard.


	4. The Ending

Kagome ran out of the house. She opened the doors to the shrine with a loud bang and jumped down the well. On the other side, she used the vines to climb up. She hurriedly jumped back out and ran into the village.

Kagome ran to Kaede's hut. "Where's InuYasha?" She asked.

"Out fighting a demon. I thought you weren't coming back. What happened?"

"No time to explain," Kagome said.

Kagome ran blindly into the 'Forest of InuYasha'. Or that's what it had been called the first time Kagome passed through the well. And no doubt, she saw InuYasha fighting another demon. She didn't want to get in his way, so she watched.

After the demon had been finished, Kagome had run up to InuYasha from behind and put her arms around him.

"What?" InuYasha said, turning around to see Kagome.

"InuYasha…" Kagome said, tears streaming down her face.

"Kagome, what happened?" InuYasha asked. "I thought you left. Oh, I get it now," He stubbornly said. "You came to bring me the last shard and tell me to become human."

Kagome shook her head against his kimono. "Can you hand me the jewel?" She asked, extending her hand.

InuYasha sighed, but handed her it anyway. Kagome combined the last shard with the rest of the jewel. But instead of giving it back to InuYasha, she used the jewel herself. She wanted to live with InuYasha for the rest of forever. She never wanted to go back to modern times.

A purple light surrounded Kagome. But the woman who stepped outside the light baffled InuYasha. She had a bluish look to her hair and had black ears. The jewel was not in her hands. And when the purple light set down, Kagome was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Kagome?" InuYasha asked, more to himself than to the woman beside him.

"Right here," She said. "I didn't leave. I won't leave ever again. My mother lied to me, and so did my brother. I should've realized by now to stay where I belong. And where I belong is here with you."

InuYasha hugged Kagome. "So you'll never leave again?"

"Never," Kagome said.

In the days that followed, InuYasha had found out that Kikyo had died. When Kagome had used the jewel, she called back the part of her soul that lived inside Kikyo. With the jewel being gone, Kikyo had no point in wandering the earth, so hell had called her back.

In the year after that, Shippo had died also. Koga had eaten him because he thought Shippo was annoying. In the same year of Shippo's death, Sango and Miroku had had twins. But that was only the start of their parenting.

Years later, InuYasha and Kagome had settled down in a village far from Kaede's. They wanted to be somewhere out alone and had wanted to stop fighting. Kagome had given birth to 3 children. InuYasha still had no patients, but Kagome's had made up for that.

Before InuYasha and Kagome had died, were Sango and Miroku. Miroku had just gotten too old and Sango, after Miroku's death, had remembered her passion for fighting. But she was just too old and had been killed fairly easy.

InuYasha and Kagome's death was less expected than Sango and Miroku's, for they were half-demons. Her own mother, who had been furious for her running away, had killed Kagome. And with Kagome out of the picture, InuYasha had been lonely and committed suicide. The day InuYasha had been married, he had promised to stay by her side forever, even through death.

InuYasha was about to pledge the same thing on the wedding day of himself and Kikyo. But Kikyo had died and he had been on a tree. But he was a man to his word. If he was not going to pledge that to Kikyo, he wouldn't have met Kagome.


End file.
